You are My Only Love
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: Setelah enam tahun menikah dan hidup bahagia, Jaejoong merasa takut Yunho bosan dan berpaling darinya. Lalu bagaimana jika ketakutannya itu terjadi? Special for YunJae Day [YunJae Fanfiction/ Rated M (Not for Children)/ TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA- NO BASH] Happy YunJae Day for all YunJaeShipper, YunJaeBeliever n YunJaeLover. YUNJAE IS REALLL! :)


**[Ramalan]**

_Seorang penggemar pergi ke Yunnan di China dan menarik tongkat tebakan di kuil kuno (karena kuil ini dikatakan ajaib dan sangat dipercaya). Dia bertanya kepada Biarawati di sana tentang takdir pernikahan YunJae (dia hanya memberikan biarawati itu nama mereka berdua, tidak ada yg lain, bahkan jenis kelamin). Biarawati itu bercerita takdir keduanya kembali ke praeksistensi di Korea (kalian tahu .. jaman kuno di Korea). Saat itu Yun adalah seorang Jenderal dan Jae adalah seorang Putri di Negara lain, pernikahan mereka terjadi untuk membuat kedamaian di antara kedua Negara. Tapi karena perang, Jae meninggal lebih dulu dari Yun, dan Yun meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya untuk mengikuti Jae dua hari kemudian. Itulah kenapa Jae lebih dahulu lahir dua hari dari Yun di jaman ini, itulah kenapa mereka berada di Negara yang sama untuk melanjutkan takdir mereka. Biarawati itu juga berkata Jae harus membayar hutang atas bunuh dirinya Yun untuknya di jaman praeksistensi. Takdir pernikahan mereka mungkin sedikit sulit kali ini karena tekanan dari luar (dan kita semua tahu... homoseksualitas dan status mereka penyebabnya). Tapi saat wanita ini ingin tahu lebih banyak, biarawati itu berkata dia tidak dapat memberitahukan rahasianya. Kalian tahu orang Budha percaya perpindahan dan karma benar-benar diyakini. Jika kalian pikir jika biarawati itu tahu mereka berdua sebelumnya dan hanya mengarang cerita, lalu bagaimana dia dapat mengarang sangaaaaaaat rinci dan sesuai? ^^_

_Ini belum jelas, ini adalah sebuah mitos, artinya jangan dianggap serius. Ini bukan terjemahan yang pas, hanya sebuah kesimpulan. Dan ya Jaejoong memiliki salah satunya._

_Orang-orang menyebutnya 'tear mole' . Mitos ini adalah bahwa orang tersebut meninggal oleh tangisan kekasih mereka sebelum kematian dan air matanya meninggalkan tanda di pipi, itu dimaksudkan sebagai simbol yang akan menyatukan kembali mereka dalam kehidupan berikutnya. Jika seseorang yang memiliki tahi lalat ini bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya, maka mereka tidak akan terpisahkan selama sisa hidup mereka. Tanda seperti ini tidak bisa diseka bahkan melalui kematian dan jalan ke kehidupan berikutnya._

_Cr. Lovelyunnie + weibo + __samsara __ + Peternakhamster_

**..**

Tulisan di atas adalah salah satu ramalan YunJae yang mungkin semua YunJaeshipper juga udah pernah baca, saya hanya meng-_coppas-_nya, mungkin ada juga sebagian YJS yg belum pernah membacanya. Tapi saya katakan dg jelas, **itu hanyalah sebuah ramalan**, jangan terlalu mempercayainya. Saya tidak ingin karena tulisan saya ini jadi menggundang war, sekali lagi, saya hanya ingin berbagi pada teman-teman YJS saya, jd buat nonYJS atau anti YJ/YJS tidak usah dipikirin klo memang kalian tidak suka. Jadi mohon nantinya tidak ada flame ataupun Bashing, kerena saya tidak akan menanggapinya^^

Satu lagi,

_**Percaya apa yg anda percayai saja.**_

**..**

**..**

Sebenarnya cerita ini dulu pernah dipost di akun Facebook saya pas Anniversary YunJae yg Ke-6, mungkin sebagian chingudeul juga ada yg udah pernah baca, cuma saya lupa ternyata belum dipost di sini, dan karena hari ini YunJae Day, ya udah saya Repost disini** Spesial buat ngerayain YunJae day **^.^

**Walaupun udah dirayain pas tanggal 26 Januari kemarin, tapi aslinya Jaejoong Umma lahir tanggal 4 Februari, dan Yunho Appa lahir tanggal 6 Februari, cuma beda 2 hari aja, dan hari ini tepatnya tgl 5 Februari adalah YunJae day. So, Happy Born day Jeje Umma n Uno Appa, semoga pernikahan (?) kalian langgeng, anaknya tambah banyak lagi, semakin mesra, n tetap ngasih hints YunJae pada kami anak-anaknya ;)**

Ini buat kalian anak-anak YunJae n YunJaeshipper pastinya, hope u like^^

Title : _**You are My Only Love  
**_  
Writer : Nickey Jung RaeSuk

Rating : **M**

Cast : YunJae, YooSuMin, Shin Bora, etc.

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Friendship, Hurt (?)

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : Oneshoot

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.  
**  
**..**

**..**

_**~*You are My Only Love **__by__** nickeYJung*~**_

Mata bulat itu terus menatap lurus sosok _namja_ tampan yang baru saja masuk ke sebuah _café_ bersama seorang _yeoja_ cantik.

Tangannya meremat keras kemudinya.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Jaejoong harus menelan kenyataan pahit, jika suaminya lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan wanita lain ketimbang bersamanya yang notabene adalah _'istri'_ nya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga ia harus merasakan sakit melihat tawa riang Yunho untuk orang lain selain dirinya.

"_Wae_, Yun-_ah_..." Lirihnya merasa pilu.

Tak ingin berlama-lama melihat hal yang menyakitkan itu, Jaejoongpun segera pergi. Lamborghini putih itu pun melesat membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~  
**_

"Apa kau sudah menanyakannya pada suamimu?" Kim Junsu menaruh minuman dingin itu di meja. _Namja_ manis itu memang sudah terbiasa mendengar curahan hati sahabat baiknya itu.

"Aku tak berani bertanya.." Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. Ia memutuskan ke rumah Junsu, karena selama ini Junsu lah orang yang selalu menghiburnya jika ia tengah bersedih.

Junsu ikut menyandarkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau tidak bertanya, bagaimana mungkin kau tahu" ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Aku takut jika dia akan membenarkan.." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya lelah.

"Jae, kenapa kau sangat yakin jika Yunho berselingkuh?"

Jaejoong membuka kembali matanya, ia menatap langit-langit menerawang jauh. "Karena... bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali aku melihatnya..." Ungkapnya lirih. " –Dan lagi, sikap Yunho padaku berubah, dia menjadi dingin..." Jaejoong kembali menutup matanya, mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan indah yang ia rajut bersama Yunho selama pernikahan mereka.

Pernikahan Jaejoong dengan Yunho sudah berjalan enam tahun. Selama itu Jaejoong merasa cukup bahagia. Meskipun dulu pernikahannya banyak yang menentang –termasuk orangtua mereka karena mereka berdua pria, namun cinta Yunho yang begitu besar mampu membuat Jaejoong bertahan dari ujian itu.

Namun tiga minggu yang lalu Yunho-nya berubah. Sikap _namja_ tampan itu tak sehangat dulu. Awalnya Jaejoong tak mau ambil pusing, mungkin Yunho sedang ada masalah di kantornya, tapi setelah _namja_ cantik itu melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri suaminya kerap bertemu berdua dengan seorang wanita, Jaejoong menjadi yakin jika ada sesuatu yang salah. Kecurigaannya itu semakin diperkuat dengan pesan-pesan yang selalu dikirim wanita itu pada Yunho. Dan untuk lebih membuktikannya, Jaejoong selalu mengikuti Yunho jika suaminya itu pergi -mencurigakan-.

"Hahh...aku rasa lebih baik kau bertanya saja Jae, dan kalau memang itu benar, bukankah kau bisa segera mengambil tindakan..." Junsu mencoba memberi saran pada sahabatnya itu. _Namja_ manis itu tak ingin jika kedua sahabatnya itu sampai berpisah hanya karena kesalahpahaman. Ia tahu bagaimana sulitnya Yunho dan Jaejoong saat menghadapi cibiran orang-orang yang merasa jijik dengan hubungan mereka. Ia juga tahu sulitnya perjuangan kedua sahabatnya itu saat meminta restu keluarganya. Dan setelah mereka berhasil membangun dinding itu dengan susah payah, haruskah runtuh begitu saja hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman?

Tidak, ia tidak mau.

"Kau tau Su? Aku sangat mencintai Yunho.. Aku rela menentang apapun agar bisa bersamanya.. Aku takut jika aku bertanya, dia akan membenarkan, lalu dia memilih _yeoja_ itu dan meningkalkanku.. Aku takut Su-_yah_... aku tak ingin kehilangannya..." Jaejoong menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu... Apa kau akan terus diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu? Itu akan lebih menyakitimu Jae..."

Jaejoong terdiam. Perkataan Junsu memang ada benarnya, jika ia tidak bertanya, bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika suaminya itu berkhianat?

"_Nan...mollaseo_..."

**..**

**..  
**

_**~*YooHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidur membelakangi Yunho yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan _namja_ tampan itu, namun Jaejoong bisa mendengar suaminya itu terkekeh seperti melihat sesuatu yang lucu.

Menghela nafas pendek, akhirnya Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Yunho.

"Yunnie..." panggilnya lembut. Yunho yang tengah asik dengan dunianya sedikit terperanjat. _Namja_ tampan itu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Yunho datar.

Melihat tatapan datar dan nada dingin Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"_Aniyo, oppseo_..." Jaejoong kembali membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho. Hati _namja_ cantik itu terasa sakit. Dulu jika ia memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan sayangnya, Yunho pasti menyahut dengan lembut, kadang suaminya itu juga mengelus lembut surai halusnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi kini?

Tak mau ambil pusing, Yunho pun meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, kemudian _namja_ tampan itu mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Setelah itu Yunho berbaring bersiap untuk berkelana ke alam mimpi, tanpa tahu jika di sampingnya Jaejoong tengah menutup rapat mulutnya dan mencengek(?) hidungnya menahan isakkan.

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan dua orang yang kini tertawa riang di sudut _café_ itu dengan pandangan sendu.

Semalam ia membuka pesan yang dikirim Shin Bora untuk Yunho. Bora meminta Yunho menemuinya di Haebaragi _café_. Dan di sinilah Jaejoong sekarang. Ia kembali menguntit Yunho, padahal sudah jelas jika hal itu hanya akan membuat dirinya lebih sakit hati, namun ia masih merasa penasaran. Ia ingin tahu, sejauh mana hubungan Yunho dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Ya, Shin Bora adalah mantan kekasih Yunho sebelum _namja_ tampan itu bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tahu jika dulu Yunho sangat mencintai Bora. Hubungan Yunho dan Bora memang sudah terjalin lama, bahkan Jaejoong dengar dari Changmin –sepupu Yunho, jika Yunho dan Bora hampir bertunangan.

Jaejoong juga tahu penyebab kedua orang itu berpisah. _Yeah_.. itu karena dirinya. Karena Jaejoong datang dan mengalihkan dunia seorang Jung Yunho. Ia yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Yunho karena mereka satu fakultas di Universitas itu, membuat Yunho jauh dengan Bora. Dan entah takdir atau apa, ia dan Yunho selalu merasakan getaran yang aneh saat keduanya tengah bersama dan berdekatan, padahal sangat jelas jika mereka berdua adalah pria. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih jujur mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada Yunho, ia pikir Yunho akan menolak atau bahkan membencinya, namun sebaliknya. Yunho membalas perasaannya.

Yunho meninggalkan Bora dan lebih memilih bersamanya. Bora memang menerimanya dengan lapang dada. _Yeoja_ itu mengatakan untuk apa mempertahankan hubungan jika Yunho sudah tak mencintainya?

Tapi kini, setelah tujuh tahun berlalu, Bora kembali. Apakah _yeoja_ itu ingin membalas merebut kembali Yunho darinya?

"Pesanannya Tuan.."

Suara _waiter_ itu mengembalikan Jaejoong dari dunia lamunnya.

"_Gomawo_.." Jaejoong membungkuk ramah sebelum pelayan itu pergi. _Namja_ cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut _cafe_. '_Kemana Yunho dan Bora?_' tanyanya dalam hati. Sepertinya ia terlalu serius melamun, hingga Yunho pergipun tak disadarinya.

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Ia melihat kembali 2 tiket drama musikal di tangannya.

Malam ini ia ingin mengajak Yunho keluar. Setelah berpikir seharian, ia memutuskan untuk lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jaejoong sadar, belakangan ini ia terlalu sibuk mengelola butiknya.

_Well_, meskipun Jaejoong lulusan sekolah bisnis, namun karena _namja_ cantik itu _hobby_ men_design_ sebuah pakaian, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjadi _designer. Yeah_, walaupun ia tak mempunyai sertifikat seperti _designer-designer_ lainnya, namun karena ia mampu dan karyanya banyak disukai orang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengelola sebuah butik yang berisi pakaian-pakaian hasil rancangannya. Dan mungkin karena kesibukannya itulah membuat Yunho merasa jenuh hingga ia mencari kesenangan lain, pikirnya. Dan kini, ia ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"_Neo wasseo_.." Jaejoong menghampiri dan membantu melepas jas yang digunakan suaminya.

_Cup _

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum setelah memberikan kecupan selamat datang di pipi sang suami.

Yunho balas tersenyum. Lantas _namja_ tampan itu menarik pinggang Jaejoong dan melumat bibir cherry itu lembut.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mengelus pipi halus Jaejoong. "_Gomawo_..."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia menyeret tangan Yunho untuk duduk di sofa.

"_Jja_..." Jaejoong memberikan tiket drama musikal itu pada Yunho.

"_Ige mwoya_?" Heran Yunho menerima tiket itu.

"Nanti malam kita pergi melihat pertunjukan itu. Kau mau 'kan?" ajak Jaejoong semangat.

Yunho terdiam sejenak memperhatikan raut senang istrinya. Menghela nafas. Ia menyimpan tiket itu di meja. "_Mianhae_ Jae-_yah_... Malam ini aku harus ke tempat Minho.. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk, aku sangat menginginkan posisi itu. Maka dari itu aku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi agar bisa membuktikan pada _Abeoji_ jika aku layak menjadi _CEO _di Jung Corp" tutur Yunho merasa menyesal.

Seketika wajah Jaejoong menjadi murung. "Begitu yah...?"

"_Mian_ Boo...tapi aku janji, nanti jika semuanya selesai, aku akan mengajak kemanapun kau mau... _Eottae_?"

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam. "_Geurae.. Arrasseo_.." Ucapnya berusaha tersenyum. Padahal jelas sekali jika _namja_ cantik itu kecewa.

**..**

**..**

"_Hyung _jangan menarikku !..."

"_Aish_! Kalau tidak begini kita akan terlambat Changmin-_ah_..."

"Tapi bajuku akan robek jika kau terus menariknya..."

_SRET_

"Aku akan menggantinya jika itu terjadi."

"_Yya! Hyuuung_..."

Jaejoong terus menarik Changmin masuk ke gedung dimana drama musikal itu akan digelar.

Setelah Yunho menolak pergi dengannya, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengajak Changmin pergi. Awalnya sepupu Yunho itu menolak, namun dengan iming-iming makan malam sepuasnya, akhirnya _namja_ tinggi nan tampan itu mau pergi menemaninya.

"_Chamkkan! Hyung_, bukankah itu Yunho _hyung_?" Changmin menunjuk seorang _namja_ tampan yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. _Namja_ tampan itu ikut berdesakkan hendak masuk ke gedung yang sama.

"_Eoddi_?" Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya.

_DEG _

Mata bulat itu membelak. Changmin benar. Itu memang Yunho. Tapi, bukankah Yunho bilang akan ke tempat Minho?

"Bora...?"

**..**

"_Hyung! Eoddiga_? Bukankah kau mau masuk? Sebentar lagi pertunjukannya akan dimulai!" Changmin mengejar Jaejoong yang terus berjalan tergesa ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir.

"_Hyung_!"

_SRET _

Changmin menarik lengan Jaejoong membuat _namja_ cantik itu berbalik.

"_H-hyung_...kau..menangis?" Tanyanya terbata. Tadi saat mereka melihat Yunho, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong pergi. Padahal tadi Changmin hendak menyapa sepupunya itu. Namun melihat Jaejoong pergi berlari membuat ia cemas.

"Changmin-_ah_.."

Bruk!

Jaejoong menghambur memeluk erat Changmin. Ia terisak hebat.

Perlahan Changmin membalas pelukan itu. "_Uljima Hyung_..." ia menepuk punggung Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan. Tangis Jaejoong semakin keras. Dan tanpa ditanyapun Changmin tahu apa yang membuat Jaejoong seperti ini. Ia juga melihatnya. Yunho dan Bora.

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

Jaejoong terus menelungkupkan wajah diantara lututnya. Meskipun tak terdengar isakkan. Namu Junsu tahu jika sahabat cantiknya itu menangis.

Junsu tahu, Jaejoong bukanlah _namja_ yang cengeng. Namun jika ia berada di posisi Jaejoong, mungkin ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Siapa yang tak sakit hati ketika suami yang kita cintai mengkhianati kita?

"Sudahlah Jae... Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk menanyakan padanya?" Junsu kembali mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam. Ia tak merespon perkataan Junsu.

"Um- Jae, kemarin... Kemarin aku melihat Yunho di kantor Yoochun" ragu Junsu memberitahu.

"Apa?" Jaejoong sontak menegakkan kepalanya. Mata bulatnya memerah, kentara sekali jika sedari tadi _namja_ cantik itu menangis.

"_Nde_, aku tak tahu untuk apa dia ke sana. Tapi, saat aku menanyakannya pada Yoochun, _namja_ jidat itu hanya bilang... _'aku sangat menyesal jika aku sampai terlibat, Su..'_ katanya... Tapi aku tak tahu maksud dia apa.."

Jaejoong merasa seluruh tulang di tubuhnya tercabut. Untuk apa lagi seseorang yang tengah bermasalah dengan rumah tangganya mendatangi kantor pengacara?

"Apa Yunho akan menceraikanku?..."

"Apa?_ Yya_! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Hardik Junsu. Namun Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Matanya kembali memanas.

"Junsu-_yah_...aku akan menjadi janda..."

"_MWO_?"

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~ **__  
_

Sudah dua hari ini Jaejoong selalu menghindari Yunho. Ia baru akan keluar kamar jika Yunho sudah berangkat ke kantor. Dan _namja_ cantik itu akan segera tidur sebelum Yunho pulang.

Bukannya Jaejoong sudah bosan melihat wajah Yunho, namun _namja_ cantik itu takut jika ia melihat wajah itu akan membuatnya semakin sakit. Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho. Ia tak mau kehilangan suaminya. Ia sungguh tak bisa membanyangkan jika hidup tanpa belahan jiwanya itu. Namun kenyataan yang ia dapat sungguh pahit. Selama menghindar, Yunho tak pernah bertanya atau pun berusaha berbicara padanya. _Namja_ tampan itu sangat acuh seolah tak peduli. Dan hal itu lah yang membuat Jaejoong semakin yakin jika Yunho sudah tak menginginkannya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun" Ucap Yunho datar. _Namja_ Jung itu berdiri di samping Jaejoong yang masih pura-pura tertidur. " –Nanti malam pukul 7, datanglah ke _Zion Restaurant_. Aku menunggumu di sana, ada dokumen yang harus kau tandatangani." Imbuh Yunho dingin. Setelah itu _namja_ tampan itu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mencengkram erat selimutnya.

"Apakah kau memintaku menandatangani surat cerai Yun?..." Lirih Jaejoong sendu.

**..**

**..**

** Zion Restaurant  
**  
Dengan ragu Jaejoong memasuki Restoran mewah itu.

Ia tersenyum ramah saat seorang pelayan menyapanya.

"Apa anda tamu Tuan Jung?" sapa pelayan itu.

"_Nde_..."

"Silahkan ikut saya..."

Jaejoong mengikuti pelayan pria itu. Ia mengernyit heran ketika sadar jika Restoran itu sepi. Tak ada pengunjung satu orangpun. _'Bukankah ini Restoran mewah? Kenapa tak ada pengunjung sama sekali?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Silahkan Tuan..."

"Ah, _ye...gamsahamnida_.." Jaejoong tersenyum membungkuk hormat. Pelayan itu balas tersenyum, lantas ia pergi.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya terlebih dulu. Ia melihat seseorang tengah duduk membelakanginya. Dari postur tubuhnya Jaejoong tahu jika itu suaminya.

"_Neo wasseo_?" Yunho melihat Jaejoong kini berdiri di hadapannya dan tengah menatapnya. " –Duduklah..." titahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Biasanya jika ia dan Yunho pergi makan di luar, Yunho akan menarik kursi dan menyuruhnya duduk. Namun kini? Ternyata Yunho-nya memang sudah berubah.

Jaejoong menarik kursi di depan Yunho. "Kenapa tidak ada pengunjung lain?" Tanyanya seraya duduk.

"Aku kira kau tak akan datang.. Tapi baguslah..." Ucap Yunho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. " –_Jja_.. Tandatangani itu.." Yunho menyerahkan sebuah map kuning yang ada di meja sana.

"Ini..." Tangan Jaejoong sedikit bergetar saat memegang map itu. _'Apakah map ini berisi surat cerai?'_ Jaejoong berkeringat dingin.

"Apa kau sungguh ingin aku menandatangani ini?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho berusaha mencari keyakinan dari sana.

"Tentu saja... Karena itu sangat penting." Jawab Yunho tanpa ragu.

Jaejoong menunduk, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ternyata Yunho sungguh ingin menceraikannya.

Dibukanya perlahan map kuning itu.

**DEG  
**  
Jaejoong membelakkan matanya. Dengan teliti ia membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

"Yun!" Jaejoong menatap Yunho, meminta penjelasan.

Yunho tersenyum manis. Senyum yang sudah sebulan ini tak diperlihatkannya pada Jaejoong. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, membuat map itu terjatuh di meja.

"_Happy 6th Anniversary_ Jung Jaejoong..." Yunho kembali tersenyum dan mengecup kedua tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri masih terpaku.

_Anniversary_?

Apakah ini tanggal **10 Juni**?

Oh _gosh_! Kenapa ia sampai lupa jika hari ini adalah hari yang paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya?

Mungkin karena ia terlalu kalut dengan masalah perselingkuhan Yunho hingga ia melupakan hari jadi pernikahannya.

_Chamkkan_!

Perselingkuhan Yunho?

"_HAPPY 6th ANNIVERSARY _JUNG JAEJOONG!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar paduan suara(?) memekik telinganya. Jaejoong sontak menengok ke arah suara itu. "Junsu..? Changmin..? Yoochun..? B-bora...?"

"HaHa..HahaHa... Apa kau terkejut?" Tawa keempat orang itu seraya menghampiri Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Kalian..." Jaejoong sungguh terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan seketika mata bulatnya semakin membulat. "Jadi kalian?!"

"_Nde_... Ini semua hanya permainan _hyung_..." Changmin menjawab sambil terkekeh.

"_Mianhae_ Jaejoongie...kami hanya disuruh.." Imbuh Yoochun tersenyum lebar selebar jidatnya. ^^v

"Bisa kalian jelaskan semuanya?" Kali ini Jaejoong sungguh terlihat marah. _Oh My Bear_, ternyata semua ini hanyalah rekayasa _eoh_?

"Baiklah...biar aku yang pertama..." Ujar Junsu memulai. " –Kau tahu Jae, saat kau bercerita padaku waktu itu, aku sangat ingin tertawa, tapi aku menahannya... Aku tak mau membuat rencana Yunho gagal, karena sejujurnya aku juga setuju mengerjaimu.. Hahahaha..." Junsu tertawa keras. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mendelik tajam. " –Ekspresi terpurukmu sangat lucu Jae, apalagi saat kau mengatakan.. _'Junsu-yah... Aku akan menjadi janda... Ue kyang kyang~_"

Ucapan Junsu itu sontak membuat semua yang ada di sana tertawa, terkecuali Jaejoong tentunya. Wajah _namja_ cantik itu memerah antara menahan amarah dan malu.

"_Yya_! Kalian semua berhenti tertawa!" Hardik Jaejoong tajam. Namun ucapannya itu dianggap angin lalu.

"Haha..haha... Aku bisa membayangkan _hyung_.. Hihihi.." Changmin terkikik memegang perutnya.

"Shim Changmin!" Mata Jaejoong melotot tajam.

"_Okay, mian_.." Changmin menutup mulut berusaha menahan tawanya. " –Sebenarnya aku tak ingin terlibat, tapi Yunho _hyung_ memaksa..." _Namja_ tinggi itu memulai ceritanya. " –Saat kau memintaku menemani melihat drama musikal itu, aku memberitahu Yunho _hyung_... Waktu itu Yunho _hyung_ memang pergi ke tempat Minho, tapi mendengar kau bersikeras ingin pergi, jadi Yunho _hyung_ memanfaatkannya dengan mengajak pergi Bora _nuna_ ke tempat yang sama agar kecurigaan Jae _hyung _semakin bertambah... Hehehe... _Mian hyung_ aku cuma ikutan, aku tak bisa menolak saat Yunho _hyung_ bilang akan memberikan _member card_ restoran ini untuk waktu sebulan jika rencananya berhasil..." Papar Changmin yang diakhiri dengan senyuman _innocent_nya.

Jaejoong semakin marah mendengar penuturan _namja_ tinggi itu. Ia tak menyangka jika Yunho akan tega melakukan hal itu padanya. Tak tahukah kalau sebulan ini dia sangat tersiksa?

"Sekarang... Apa yang akan kau katakan jidat lebar?" Jaejoong menatap sengit Yoochun.

"_Yya_... Aku juga hanya ikut-ikutan saja Jae... Lagi pula peranku tidak banyak. Aku hanya ditugaskan untuk membuat akta dan sertifikat rumah itu. _Author_nya sangat pelit. Bahkan aku baru muncul saat _fanfict_ aneh ini akan segera berakhir.." Ucap Yoochun keluar dari topik. **-_-**

"Tapi kau sama saja, kau menutupinya dariku!"

"Ya, ya.. Aku minta maaf.." tukas Yoochun akhirnya pasrah, karena sedikit banyak ia memang terlibat. Yoochun memang sengaja tak memberitahu jika diam-diam Yunho membelikan sebuah rumah mewah sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahannya untuk Jaejoong. Ia disuruh Yunho untuk mengurus surat kepemilikan rumah itu atas nama Jaejoong. Dan tentu saja Yunho melarangnya memberitahu Jaejoong.

Kini Jaejoong menatap dingin satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang ada di sana.

"_Ok, ok_! Aku tahu kau membutuhkan penjelasanku" Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan membunuh Jaejoong, Bora bersuara. " –Aku kembali ke Seoul dua bulan yang lalu, dan sebulan lalu aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yunho... Yunho banyak bercerita, dan dia juga bilang telah menikahimu enam tahun yang lalu, tepat setahun setelah kepergianku... Tentu saja aku terkejut. Tapi setelah mendengar betapa Yunho sangat mencintaimu, aku cukup terharu, dan menurutku tak ada alasan untuk kalian tidak menikah..." tutur Bora tersenyum. " –Yunho bilang sebentar lagi ulang tahun pernikahan kalian yang ke 6, dan dia mempunyai sebuah rencana, tentu saja rencana itu akan sempurna jika aku terlibat" lanjutnya.

"Dan kau menyetujuinya? _Tks_..." Desis Jaejoong membuang mukanya.

"Awalnya aku keberatan, tapi..."

Jaejoong melirik Bora yang menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit memberimu hukuman karena dulu kau merebut Yunho dariku. Haha..ha.." Bora tertawa kecil, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya berdehem –menjadi salah tingkah saat mendengar kata _'merebut'_.

"Aku hanya bercanda Jae... _Geokjeongma_..aku sudah melupakannya, bahkan aku sedikit mensyukuri perpisahanku dengan Yunho dulu. Karena setelah itu, aku dipertemukan dengan _namja_ yang menjadi suamiku sekarang.."

"Kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Yoochun sedikit terkejut.

"_Nde_, bahkan aku sudah dikaruniai seorang putera yang sekarang berumur 3 tahun..." Jawab Bora tersenyum.

Keenamnya terdiam membuat suasana menjadi sunyi.

Yunho berdehem kecil. "Sudahlah...yang pasti aku berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah bersedia membantuku memberikan kejutan indah ini untuk istriku tercinta... Tanpa kalian, rencanaku pasti tak akan sempurna. Hahahaha.."

Jaejoong mendelik tajam mendengar ucapan suaminya itu. "Sekarang aku butuh penjelasanmu Tuan Jung!" sengitnya.

"Aku...? Hmmm.. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti Boo.." Yunho mengerling genit.

"_Tks_!"

**..**

**..  
**

_**~*YooHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~  
**_

"Nghh...ahh..ahh...Yunh..." Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho, ia terus menaik turunkan pantatnya nikmat. Sedangkan Yunho menjilati _nipple_ merah Jaejoong dengan ganas, terkadang ia menggitnya dan menggelitiknya dengan lidah, membuat Jaejoong kelojotan. Suara desahan dan erangan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin bernafsu dan terus menghujamkan kejantanannya semakin dalam.

Jaejoong yang duduk di pangkuan Yunho menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Ia menengadahkan wajah Yunho, dan dengan liar mencium bibir suaminya, lidah merekapun kembali bertarung, tak mau kalah saling ingin mendominasi.

"_Bear_...emph.." desah Jaejoong _sexy_. Ia kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Depan-belakang, dan memutar, membuat kejantanan Yunho serasa dipelintir.

"Akhh... Boo..." erang Yunho nikmat. Kejantanannya serasa dijepit. " –Kau nakal sayang..." Ia kembali menjilati _nipple_ Jaejoong, sedangkan tangannya memegang pinggang ramping itu, membantu pergerakan liar Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibrnya.

"Mmpckmpck... Ahh... _Stop_ Boo..."

"Ungh.." desah Jaejoong kecewa.

_Cup_

"Jangan merajuk sayang... Ini belum berakhir.." seringai Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong yang basah karena keringat. " –Berbaliklah..." titahnya.

Jaejoongpun menurut. Ia menungging dan mengangkat pantatnya tinggi. _Hole_ merah mudanya berkedut-kedut sengaja mengoda Yunho. Sedangkan bibir bawahnya ia gigit. "Cepat masukkan Yunh...lubangku terasa kosong... unghh.." Desahnya sensual.

Melihat pemandangan yang menggiurkan itu tubuh Yunho semakin panas. Ia segera mendekatkan kejantanannya pada lubang surganya. Menggesekkan ujung pusakanya dibibir _pinky hole_ itu. "Kau tak akan selamat Jung Jaejoong..."

_SLEB_!

"Akhh!" Jaejoong memekik pelan karena kejantanan Yunho langsung menghujam titik kenikmatannya dengan keras.

"Lagi Yunh... Akhh!... _Yess_... Ini sangat nikmat ouughh..." Jaejoong terus meracau. Yunho menunduk dan menjilati pungguh basah Jaejoong. Ia terus memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan membabi buta.

"Kau sang..att sempithh.. Boo...nikmath..." Tangannya mengocok kejantanan Jaejoong dengan kasar. Kejantanannya berkedut-kedut, matanya berkunang-kunang sebentar lagi ia akan melepaskan cairannya.

Jaejoong semakin erat memegang kepala ranjang. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sedikit lagi...

"Mmphrr..." Yunho menggeram. Matanya memicing. Satu hentakan keras darinya membuat cairan cinta itu keluar melesak hangat ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Jaejoong.

"Hahh...hahh.." Yunho melepaskan kejantanannya. Ia membaringkan pelan tubuh lelah Jaejoong. Ditariknya selimut yang acak-acakan itu untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Keduanya berbaring saling berpelukan dengan nafas yang masih bersahutan.

"Sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan Tuan Jung..." Jaejoong mencubit pelan _nipple_ Yunho.

"Akh!" pekik Yunho kaget. Ia pikir setelah beronde-ronde mereka bercinta, Jaejoong akan lupa untuk meminta penjelasan. Tapi ternyata istrinya itu mempunyai tingkat penasaran yang tinggi. " –Baiklah...apa yang ingin kau tahu hum?" Yunho mengelus surai halus Jaejoong yang basah karena keringat.

"Semuanya..." jawab Jaejoong mantap.

Yunho terdiam sejenak. "Kau masih ingat apa yang kau lakukan saat ulang tahunku kemarin?"

Jaejoong berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Ulang tahun Yunho?

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin balas dendam!" Jaejoong segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh. "Kau benar Boo...aku ingin balas dendam..." jawabnya mencubit gemas hidung mancung Jaejoong. " –Kau tahu? Saat itu aku sungguh ketakutan karena kau tak pulang selama dua hari dan tak memberi kabar, dan lagi aku tak bisa menghubungimu...Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Bahkan aku sudah membayangkan kau diculik, lalu diperkosa.. Apa kau tahu betapa paniknya aku waktu itu um?... Tapi besoknya kau pulang, dan dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa, kau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Apa menurutmu itu lucu _eoh_?" dengus Yunho. Ia masih kesal jika mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tapi kau membalasnya sangat keterlaluan" kesal Jaejoong. " –Bahkan sebulan ini aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak.. Kau lihat bukan? sekarang aku kurus karena makanku tak teratur. Bahkan mataku membengkak karena terus menangis" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Hahaha... _Mian honey_... jika aku melakukannya dengan waktu yang singkat, akan sangat terlihat kalau itu hanyalah rekayasa. Maka dari itu aku memilih waktu sebulan untuk mengerjaimu..." Terang Yunho beralasan. " –Tapi, apa kau tahu Boo? Selama sebulan ini aku juga sangat tersiksa karena harus menghindari dan terus menyakitimu, bahkan aku ikut merasa sakit saat melihatmu menangis..." ungkapnya sedikit menyesal.

"Sudah tahu kalau itu menyakitiku, kenapa masih saja diteruskan?"

"Kalau tak begini tak akan seru, Boo.."

"_Yya_!"

_Cup _

Sebelum bibir cherry itu berkicau, Yunho lebih dulu menghentikannya dengan kecupan. "Maukah kau memaafkanku?" _namja_ tampan itu menatap sayu wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Aku.. hanya takut kau benar-benar bosan... Aku takut kau jenuh dengan hubungan kita... aku takut kau akan memilih kembali seorang _yeoja_ untuk menjadi pendampingmu, aku takut kau kembali pada Bora.. Bukankah dia bisa memberikanmu keturunan yang bisa menjadi penerus Jung?" Jaejoong berkata lirih. " –Sedangkan kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya dariku yang seorang _namja_..."

"Sssttt... Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu..?" Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mencium kening Jaejoong yang bersandar di dadanya. " –Aku memilihmu bukan hanya untuk sesaat, tapi untuk selamanya... Dulu saat memilihmu aku sudah memikirkan semua konsekuensinya... Jadi Jung Jaejoong.. Selama kau terus disisiku dan mencintaiku, aku tak akan pernah merasa jenuh ataupun kekurangan. Memilikimu adalah anugrah terindah untukku... Selama aku masih bisa bertahan, selama aku masih bisa bernafas, selama Tuhan masih mengijinkan, aku ingin selalu menjagamu dan terus bersamamu..."

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, perkataan Yunho membuatnya terharu. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Dan tak lama kemudian butiran bening itu terjatuh.

Yunho yang melihat istrinya menangis segera menangkup wajah cantik itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Hei, kenapa kau menangis eum?" ia menghapus airmata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. "Aku mencintaimu Yun... Sangat..." ia terisak dan kembali memeluk tubuh hangat Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. _Namja_ tampan itu balas memeluk istrinya dengan erat. "Dan aku lebih mencintaimu sayang..." ucapnya sebelum mendaratkan ciuman lembut di kening _namja_ cantik yang menjadi belahan jiwanya itu.

Merekapun terlelap dengan senyuman yang terukir damai. Berharap, semakin bertambahnya usia pernikahan mereka, cinta mereka semakin kuat dan tak pernah pudar. Meskipun jika cobaan akan kembali datang, mereka ingin terus selamanya bersama, tak terpisahkan. Berharap hanya maut lah yang akan memisahkan mereka nanti.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**~*You are My Only Love **__by__** nickeYJung*~**_

**END**

Ada sedikit kata2 yg saya ambil dari lirik lagu **'Ku Ingin~Romance Band'**  
**..**

Makasih klo ada yg bersedia mampir ^.^

**Happy YunJae Day for all YunJaesshipper, YunJaelover or YunJaebeliever**

Semoga hubungan Uri YunJae makin romantis, makin mesra, n langgeng...Anggap saja orang2 yg SIRIK dengan hubungan kalian itu sebagai bumbu di dalam rumah tangga(?)  
Karena masakan tanpa garam pun ga akan enak.

Bukankah saat memasak garam dan sinar matahari sangat penting? tapi Yunho jg sangat penting. _#Nah loh.. Malah jd ke YunJae Fact_ ;)

Tetap selalu percaya bahwa **YUNJAE IS REAL**...!  
Dan tetap **Always Keep The Faith**...^^


End file.
